Le concours !
by Sermina
Summary: Shonen ai : Sasu/Naru ! Douze ninjas réunis dans une salle par l'Hokage qui leur annonce une concours entre Suna et Konoha pour renforcer l'entente entre les deux villages.


Titre du one shot : « Le concours"

Auteur : Sermina!

Rating : G

Beta lectrice : Azerty

Genre : Shonen ai- romance

Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.

Note : J'ai relu trois ou quatre fois le texte. Cependant il est tout à fait possible que, dans ma lecture, quelques fautes me soient passées sous le nez donc si vous les voyez, je vous prie de m'excuser et de me les signaler ! Merci et bonne lecture !!

* * *

Sasuke n'est jamais parti chez Orochimaru : p NA !! Et nos héros ont seize ans.

* * *

« » Pensées de Sasuke.

- Dialogue entre les personnages.

**Le concours**

Douze ninjas de Konoha avaient été regroupés à la demande de Tsunade dans une grande salle de la tour de l'hokage. Dans la grande pièce où ils avaient été réunis, les discussions allaient bon train sur divers sujets.

D'un côté de la pièce, Naruto sautait de joie à l'idée d'avoir une mission de rang A, Lee expliquait en quoi tel ou tel mouvement faisait tel effet face à un Shino stoïque, un Chôji qui se goinfrait de chips et Hinata accroupie caressait Akamaru sous l'œil tendre de son petit ami : Kiba. A l'autre bout de celle-ci, Shikamaru, étalé sur une chaise, écoutait d'une oreille distraite les bavardages incessants de Tenten qui essayait d'obtenir l'attention de Neji, alors qu'Ino et Sakura étaient collées à Sasuke, le draguant à l'aide de nombreux battements de cils. Quand à ce dernier, même si son regard était froid et inexpressif, il dévisageait un certain blondinet en train de faire le pitre de l'autre côté de la salle.

C'est dans cette situation que Tsunade, Kakashi, Gai et Kurenai trouvèrent leurs protégés.

L'Hokage réclama le silence mais une voix s'éleva au dessus des autres :

- Alors c'est une mission de rang A, c'est pour ça que tu nous as fait venir la vieille ?

La concernée envoya un énorme coup de poing sur la tête du blondinet qui venait de hurler, le faisant atterrir dix mètres plus loin.

- Bon maintenant que ce détail est réglé, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer la raison de votre venue en ces lieux. Pour confirmer et améliorer l'entente entre le village de Suna et de Konoha, nous, ici présents, ainsi que les dirigeants du village caché du sable avons décidé d'organiser un concours.

- Un concours !! S'écrièrent Sakura et Ino.

- Oui ! Cette compétition opposera le meilleur duo de chaque village. Pour cette lutte du plus fort vous formerez des couples que nous avons au préalablement définis afin qu'aucune discorde n'intervienne. Pour commencer, nous allons d'abord effectuer une sélection entre six couples : vous, et seul le meilleur duo sera retenu pour participer à la finale qui aura lieu dans un mois à Suna.

- Quel genre de concours est-ce ? Demanda alors Sasuke, suspicieux.

Les professeurs se regardèrent un instant avant que Kakashi n'intervienne.

- Un concours de danse !

Les douze ninjas dévisagèrent les quatre adultes face à eux. Tsunade alors repris :

- Vu qu'il y a quatre filles pour huit garçons, deux couples seront formés de deux hommes mais je vous demande de jouer le jeu.

Naruto qui venait difficilement de se désencastrer du mur où le Hokage l'avait envoyé, s'écria sous le regard triste d'un certain brun :

- JE VEUX ÊTRE AVEC SAKURA !

- NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS ? Je serai avec Sasuke.

- AH, NON CE SERA MOI ! Intervient alors Ino.

- Galère, soupira Shikamaru.

- SILENCEEEEEEEEEEE !! J'AI DIT QUE LES COUPLES ETAIENT DEJA DEFINIS. Donc, reprit plus calmement Tsunade en sortant une liste devant ses yeux, tout d'abord passeront en premier Kiba et Hinata, ensuite Tenten et Neji pour continuer avec Shikamaru et Shino. Puis dans une deuxième partie évolueront Chôji et Ino suivis de Lee et Sakura et Naruto et Sasuke clôtureront cette première partie de la compétition. Vous avez une semaine pour vous entrainer. Pour plus de performances, vous vous entrainerez vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre, de ce fait vous dormirez sous le même toit mais libre à vous de choisir chez qui…à partir du moment que c'est avec cette personne que vous devez évoluer. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous samedi prochain à quatorze heures ici même, c'est nous quatre qui vous jugerons. Des questions ?

- POURQUOI JE NE SUIS PAS AVEC SASUKE ?

- POURQUOI JE NE SUIS PAS AVEC SASUKE ?

- POURQUOI JE SUIS AVEC SASUKE ?

- PARCE QUE ! ALORS MAINTENANT AU TRAVAIL OU JE VOUS ENFERME TOUS DANS UNE CELLULE OU VOUS NE VERREZ PLUS LE JOUR ! EST-CE CLAIR ?

- Oui, balbutièrent un blond, une rose et une blonde.

Les méninges de nos douze ninjas travaillaient à cent à l'heure à l'idée de cette compétition complètement débile, fatigante ou encore une occasion de relever un défi selon dans quel univers de neurones nous nous introduisons. Mais nous allons nous attarder dans le cerveau d'une personne bien particulière qui dès lors que les couples avaient été annoncé, en avait même oublié de respirer, tant cette nouvelle l'avait troublé.

Notre beau brun international à l'écoute de la nomination des duos, prit donc place sur une chaise, la tête baissé, le regard dans le vague.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est déjà assez difficile en temps normal lorsque l'on part en mission mais là…l'avoir durant sept jours entiers avec moi non stop…je vais craquer. Comment vais-je tenir ? Et puis pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne vois-tu que Sakura alors que je suis là ? Pourquoi j'accepte de souffrir en silence ? Pourquoi suis-je tombée amoureux de toi ? Pourquoi je t'aime autant ? Pourquoi Tsunade nous a mis ensemble ? N'y a-t-il pas un Dieu dans cet univers pour m'éviter ce supplice ? »

Son regard se dirige alors vers l'homme qui occupe toutes ses pensées.

« Comment pourrai-je résister face à toi Naruto ?... »

Le blondinet s'approcha alors de celui qui allait être son partenaire durant une semaine.

« MON partenaire de danse mais pourquoi pas partenaire de chambre ! C'est peut-être l'occasion rêvée pour t'avouer ce que je ressens ! NON MAIS JE SUIS MALADE ?! Même si je ne suis qu'un rival pour toi, un ami au mieux, je ne veux pas perdre cela ! Je veux te voir me sourire et non me lancer des regards de dégouts : je ne ferai rien que t'admirer et profiter au maximum de ta présence et de ta proximité durant ces quelques jours passés avec toi. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se faisaient à présent face. Un duel de regard noir s'installa durant quelques minutes avant que Sasuke le rompe.

- Tu passes chez toi prendre des affaires et tu viens dormir chez moi.

- Et pourquoi on ne pourrait pas dormir chez moi ?

Le brun soupira.

- Parce que chez toi, tu n'as qu'une chambre et je ne tiens pas à dormir par terre une semaine entière. Et ensuite, si nous voulons nous entrainer, il nous faut de la place et ce n'est pas dans ton deux pièces que l'on y arrivera, répondit le brun d'un ton froid.

Naruto lance un regard Kyuubien à son rival mais ne répond rien, se contentant de sortir pour prendre la direction de son appartement. Une heure plus tard, le temps pour Naruto de trouver des affaires mettables dans le débarras et le bordel de son appartement, il se retrouva devant la maison de l'Uchiwa. Pendant ce temps Sasuke avait préparé une chambre pour son hôte. Vu qu'il n'utilisait que peu de pièces dans cette immense demeure, cette dernière avait vraiment besoin d'un nettoyage de printemps. Une fois fait, il soupira.

« La chambre juste à côté de la mienne ! Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir…Quel con d'avoir fait celle-là !…j'aurai du lui en donner une à l'autre bout de cette fichu baraque »

* * *

La sonnerie de la grande demeure Uchiwa se fit alors entendre. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, son cœur s'accéléra.

« On reste calme, il ne se passera rien alors pas de fausses illusions. Calmes et Zen. »

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un jeune homme blond surexcité qui sauta dans les bars de son hôte en hurlant :

- JE T'AIME MON SASUKE-KUN !

Ledit hôte se figea. Avait-il bien entendu ? Ne s'était-il pas endormi en faisant le ménage ? Voyant le manque de réaction évident de Sasuke, Naruto recula d'un pas le visage gêné, une main derrière la tête.

- C'est…heu…c'est de la part de Sakura. Elle m'a aussi dit que si je t'embêtais trop tu pouvais me tuer mais bon tu ne le feras pas, n'est ce pas ?

Sasuke finit par sortir de sa torpeur et acquiesça en silence.

- Bon, comme on va passer sept jours ensemble autant les passer dans la bonne humeur. On va mettre notre rivalité de côté !

Le brun fronça les sourcils avant que Naruto continu plus bas :

- Sinon Tsunade va me tuer et m'enterrer sans que personne ne le sache.

« Tsunade hein ? Sous ses airs de « je m'en foutiste, je n'ai pas envie de bosser », elle est douée parce que je suis sûr que c'est elle qui a manigancé tout ça et pour cela elle n'a pas dût chômer. Parce que si persuader Kakashi avait dut être un jeu d'enfant, convaincre le Kazekage de faire ce concours avait dût être une autre paire de manche. Je savais bien qu'elle avait comprit que j'avais pour toi plus que de l'amitié…Mais je ne sais pas si je dois la remercier ou pas ? »

L'Uchiwa montra alors la chambre à son coéquipier qui à peine entré, sauta sur le lit.

« Ça servait bien à grand-chose de le faire… »

Le brun laissa alors le jeune homme ranger ses affaires et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec l'idée de faire de quoi manger car, mine de rien, il était déjà midi trente. Il prépara le repas et la bonne odeur se dirigea sous le nez d'un blond qui la reconnu d'entre mille. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, Naruto courrait dans la grande demeure et entra sans crier gare dans la cuisine. Sasuke se retourna, surprit, mais un sourire apparu sur son visage à la vue de la petite frimousse qui lorgnait la casserole sur le feu.

- Ça sent trop bon ! Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire les ramen Sasuke?

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, Naruto ! Murmura l'Uchiwa.

- Hein ?

- Non, non rien. C'est prêt, assis toi.

Naruto, qui avait fermé les yeux, reniflant avec ardeur la meilleure odeur d'après lui, sortit enfin de son rêve et courut s'asseoir à table. Après ce doux repas où Sasuke ne savait plus où se mettre devant les compliments que promulguait le blond sur sa cuisine, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon.

- Bon il va falloir bouger tous ses meubles. On va les pousser contre le mur.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils n'avaient réussi qu'à déplacer le sofa et partiellement la bibliothèque qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Ils s'étaient affalés sur ledit canapé, suffoquant et en sueur.

- Il fait chaud, lança alors Naruto en retirant son tee shirt mettant son torse halé imberbe et coulant de sueur à la vue du brun qui déglutit difficilement.

- Très chaud…

- Bon on continu ?

Sasuke acquiesça mais ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de dévorer le corps de son coéquipier. Il tourna la tête de peur de ne plus se contrôler.

- Attends je vais nous chercher à boire.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il prit le temps de se calmer avant de revenir avec deux canettes de coca.

Après s'être désaltéré, le ''couple'' recommença à déplacer les derniers meubles, laissant un salon vide qui allait servir de salle d'entrainement.

- Au fait c'est quoi comme danse que l'on doit faire ? Demanda Naruto tout en remettant son haut.

Sasuke fut submergé par deux sentiments contradictoires : le soulagement et la frustration.

- J'ai trouvé une enveloppe en entrant chez moi. On aura deux danses à faire : un tango et un rock acrobatique.

- QUOI?? S'écria le blond.

- Cela ne me plait pas non plus mais Tsunade ne nous le fera payer au centuple si jamais on refuse.

- Mais je ne sais pas danser le tango moi !

- Parce que le rock acrobatique oui ? Demanda ironiquement le brun sourire aux lèvres.

Le concerné lui tira la langue.

Sasuke soupira faussement vexé:

- Je vais te montrer, c'est le plus facile, on passera au rock après même si une seule semaine cela va être dur, voire impossible mais bon.

Les deux hommes se placèrent alors au centre de la pièce.

- Bon le tango consiste à marcher sur les temps forts, la plus part du temps, les temps 1 et 3 de la mesure à 4 temps. Cette marche régulière sur la pulsation musicale est la base du tango.

- Hein ? En japonais s'il te plait.

- Bon je vais te montrer, se sera plus simple. Fais exactement comme moi, ok ?

Naruto acquiesça et son visage devient alors étrangement sérieux.

L'Uchiwa s'approcha avec appréhension de son partenaire de danse. Son cœur s'accéléra et sa main trembla lorsqu'elle se pose sur la taille du blond qui fit de même. Il prit ensuite l'autre main du jeune homme et ses yeux se perdirent alors dans celui de son homologue. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche physiquement de lui, à part peut-être lors du baiser d'il y a trois ans. Sasuke secoua sa tête sachant ses souvenirs et toutes pensées susceptibles de le trahir.

Il effectua les quatre pas de base de cette danse, guidant le corps du blond avec lui. Ce dernier, les yeux sur les chaussures de Sasuke, regardait avec attention et reproduisait les mêmes mouvements.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Naruto connaissait les pas par cœur et ne marchait plus sur les pieds de son cher partenaire.

- Bien, on va mettre la musique maintenant : dans l'enveloppe Tsunade a glissé un CD avec les deux musiques sur lesquelles on devait évoluer, expliqua l'Uchiwa.

Les premières mesures de tango s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Sasuke souffla un bon coup et revint au centre de la pièce. Doucement le couple se repositionna une main sur la taille et leurs doigts entrelacés. Sasuke suait sang et eau mais jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux. Pouvoir le toucher, être si proche de lui !! Il en rêvait depuis tellement longtemps et là une pensée traversa son esprit :

« Merci Tsunade ! »

L'Uchiwa menait la danse mais Naruto ne fit aucune faute ce qui étonna notre brun. Il prit alors un bon bol d'air et glissa sa main dans le dos de son partenaire et d'un mouvement rapprochât le corps de Naruto contre lui. Celui-ci releva alors la tête, un regard interrogatif dans les yeux.

- Le tango est une danse de corps à corps. Tu n'as jamais vu un couple danser un tango ? Et puis ce n'est pas en regardant tes pieds que tu arriveras, laisses-toi guider par moi et la musique.

« J'en fait trop ! Ce n'est pas possible, il va finir par se rendre compte de quelques choses. »

Naruto ne dit rien et se contenta de se concentrer sur ses pas, son regard au dessus de l'épaule de son partenaire. Lorsque les dernières notes s'estompèrent, les deux hommes se reculèrent l'un de l'autre.

- En fait ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça, s'exclama Naruto.

- La suite est plus complexe.

- La suite ?

- Les pas que je t'ai appris sont les quatre pas de base, le reste c'est souvent de l'improvisation selon la musique.

- De quoi ?

- Restes là, je reviens, lança Sasuke avant de s'éclipser par la fenêtre.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, l'Uchiwa réapparut avec un sac et en sortit trois DVD dont la couverture reflétait des danseurs.

- Tiens regardes ça, et après on essayera de faire une improvisation sur le morceau.

« Même si je doute que l'on y arrive ».

* * *

Sasuke laissa Naruto seul dans le salon alors que lui s'étala de tout son long sur son lit en poussant un énième et gros soupir.

« Si je ne l'embrasse pas avant la fin de la semaine, je serai près à affronter les pires situations que la vie pourrait me mettre sur ma route ! »

Doucement, ses yeux se fermèrent et devant lui le corps de son coéquipier en sueur et torse nu se dessinât. Sa main au préalablement posé sur le lit se dirigea alors sur une partie de anatomie qui ne demandait, depuis quelques secondes, que de petites attentions. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent sa virilité, un soupir de bien être s'échappa de ses lèvres.

D'un bond, il s'assit à nouveau sur le lit. Naruto était à côté ! Alors ce n'était pas le genre de chose à faire à cet instant. Il porta son attention sur son entre jambe et finit résigné par se diriger vers la salle de bain. Une fois la porte de celle- ci fermée à clef et après s'être dénudé, il s'engouffra sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Le liquide coulant sur son corps ne faisait qu'augmenter son désir. Alors, dans un mouvement calculé mais sûr, il poussa le régleur de l'eau sur le côté froid. Le changement de température perpétré en une seconde eut l'effet désiré. L'eau glacée avait mis fin au supplice de l'Uchiwa.

Lorsqu'il sorti une fois rhabillé de son antre, il se dirigea vers le salon. Assis par terre les yeux rivés sur l'écran, Naruto regardait avec attention les images de danseurs défilaient devant ses yeux. Sasuke sourit. Il aimait le blond surexcité et bondissant partout à la recherche de nouvelles conneries à faire mais il appréciait aussi lorsqu'il redevenait calme. Le DVD se termina. Le blond ferma alors les yeux et se leva pour se positionner devant Sasuke. Doucement il fit les quatre pas de base et agença ensuite d'autres mouvements sous l'œil surprit et admiratif de son seul spectateur. Puis satisfait, un sourire se peignit sur son visage et il rouvrit ses paupières. Face à lui, Sasuke avait retrouvé son masque d'indifférence.

- On peut essayer ? Demande le blond.

Le brun acquiesça avant de se diriger vers la chaine hifi qu'il alluma. Il repartit au centre de la pièce où l'attendait son coéquipier. D'un geste assuré, qu'il avait répété plusieurs fois afin d'éviter de perdre son sang froid, il posa sa main dans le dos du blond et entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens. A son grand étonnement, se fut Naruto qui en déposant à son tour sa main dans le dos de son partenaire rapprochât d'un geste vif leurs corps.

La musique débuta. Ils commencèrent à faire les pas de base, puis l'Uchiwa entama une improvisation de mouvements. Naruto, qui avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke, suivait à la perfection les mouvements du brun. Ce dernier d'ailleurs s'en étonna. Soit il avait menti en disant qu'il n'avait jamais dansé de tango, soit le renard apprenait vraiment très vite et alors cachait vraiment bien son jeu avec toutes les bourdes qu'il faisait en temps normal. Mais malgré cette admiration intérieure, son visage ne montrait rien.

- Alors ? Demanda anxieux le blondinet.

- Pas mal mais bon t'es pas doué. On va avoir besoin encore de quelques heures d'entrainement.

Naruto perdit son sourire l'espace d'une seconde avant de claironner, lèvres étirées vers le haut :

- Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend !

Sasuke savait très bien que s'il avait dit la dernière phrase, ce n'était que pour une chose : Sentir encore le corps de son coéquipier contre lui.

Le reste de l'après midi et durant une partie de la soirée, ils dansèrent. Sasuke, pour compliquer le tout et pour qu'il danse à la perfection le jour du concours, changea de morceau. Les musiques se ressemblaient mais leur rythme était différent. Lorsque sonna 23h, ils étaient épuisés mais Naruto était fier de lui.

- Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Demanda le blond surexcité.

Sasuke arpentant un léger sourire.

- C'était bien ! Demain, on s'attaquera au rock.

- YATAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! S'écria alors le renard avant de foncer dans la salle de bain.

Après avoir attendu le retour du blond en essayant de ne pas trop l'imaginer sous le jet d'eau brulant et s'être également imposé un bref passage sous une douche froide, Sasuke s'effondra sur son lit et pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents, non seulement il s'endormit en moins d'une minute mais avec un sourire sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Sasuke se leva le premier aux alentours de huit heures. Il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis des lustres. Une fois debout, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil dans la chambre de celui qu'il hébergeait. Naruto était couché sur le dos, le drap remonté jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il portait un bonnet de nuit des plus affreux et affichait un sourire immense sur le visage. Les lèvres de Sasuke s'étirèrent à sa vue avant de refermer la porte. Il se dirigea alors vers la sortie pour aller acheter de quoi déjeuner. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'Uchiwa préparait un déjeuner des plus impressionnant pour la personne qui habitait son cœur et accessoirement chez lui. Lorsque sonna dix heures le brun, plateau à la main, s'avança vers la chambre son hôte. Mais en cours de route, ses pas s'arrêtèrent.

« Je lui apporte son petit déjeuner au lit ?! Merde mais je suis con, on est censé se détester ! A ce rythme là, il va se douter de quelques choses. »

Le brun fit alors marche arrière et repositionna tout sur la table juste à temps.

- Salut, raisonna une voix mal réveillée dans son dos.

- Salut, lui répondit une voix neutre sans expression.

Mais comme par magie, lorsque Naruto vit tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table, il sauta sur la table et dévora trois bols de ramens en une seconde avant de s'asseoir. L'Uchiwa s'assit face à lui et ils mangèrent en silence. Sasuke but son café noir et avala une petite tartine de pain alors que le blond dévora tous les bols de ramens devant lui.

* * *

Les jours s'écoulèrent alors entre danse, repas et repos. Sasuke profitait de chaque instant passé avec celui qu'il aimait et désirait en secret. Il ne ratait pas une occasion pour se coller au corps de son partenaire, pour sentir le parfum de ces cheveux, pour toucher la douceur de sa peau. Au bout de quatre jour, l'Uchiwa connaissait pas cœur chaque courbe du corps de Naruto qui jusqu'alors n'avait jamais osé s'attarder de peur de se faire remarquer, chaque odeur émanant du blond, chaque geste même les plus anodins du jeune homme. En quatre jours, il le connaissait encore mieux qu'avant et ne l'en aimait que plus.

Mais au sixième matin, Naruto s'arrêta en pleine danse et regarda droit dans les yeux son partenaire qui prit alors quelques degrés de plus sous l'intensité du regard du blond.

- C'est louche !

Sasuke releva un sourcil.

« Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Que trouvait-il louche ? Mon comportement ? Oh mon Dieu, je vous en supplie dites moi qu'il n'a rien vu ! »

- C'est-à-dire ?

Le renard se tourna vers la fenêtre et répondit :

- Ce concours.

« Dieu merci ! »

* * *

Une heure plus tard, nos deux partenaires de danse se trouvaient dans le grand appartement du Hokage. Naruto avait peint sur le visage une expression de fouineur professionnel et il fouillait partout où il le pouvait. Sasuke, qui le suivait d'un pas nonchalant, soupira.

Le blond pénétra alors dans la chambre et commença à fouiller le placard à linge de sa supérieure.

- Naruto, tu peux me rappeler ce que l'on fait là ?

- Ce concours n'est qu'un prétexte. Si cela avait été vraiment un concours entre nos deux villages, non seulement Gaara m'en aurait parlé la semaine dernière mais en plus un membre du conseil de Suna aurait dû être présent. Je suis sûr que cela cache autre chose.

L'Uchiwa réfléchissait depuis un moment lui aussi à cette sois-disante histoire de concours et devais avouer que son coéquipier n'avait pas tord.

- On a déjà fouillé son bureau mais je suis sûr que l'on devrait trouver quelque chose ici, continua le blondinet.

Un bruit se fit alors entendre dans l'appartement. L'Uchiwa tourna sa tête vers Naruto qui ne semblait avoir rien entendu, trop occupé à approfondir sa recherche d'indices. Les pas se dirigèrent alors vers eux. Ni une, ni deux, Sasuke fonça sur son coéquipier qu'il entraina dans le placard avant de refermer la porte sur lui. Il le poussa contre le bord étroit de la penderie alors que sa main se plaqua sur sa bouche.

L'Uchiwa murmura alors à l'adresse de son complice avant de retirer sa main :

- Il y a du monde !

Si on ne voyait rien à l'intérieur de l'armoire, on entendait parfaitement bien.

- Jiraya j'ai dit non, on verra ce soir ! S'élève une voix rieuse que reconnu aisément le détenteur du sharigan comme étant la propriétaire des lieux.

- Aller ! On fera ça vite, personne ne se rendra compte de ton absence, lui répondit la voix perverse de son amant.

Des bruits étouffés de deux bouches collées l'une sur l'autre parvinrent alors aux oreilles des ''cambrioleurs du dimanche''.

« Ah non ! Ils ne vont pas le faire maintenant. Je suis en manque et frustré depuis cinq jours, si jamais j'en entends plus je ne réponds plus de rien et je viole Naruto dans cette penderie. »

De petits gémissements se firent alors entendre.

« Mon Dieu ! Pitié ! »

Et c'est alors que le choc d'un corps percuta l'armoire où se trouvaient les deux hommes de l'équipe 7, faisant perdre l'équilibre de Sasuke. Ce dernier savait très bien qu'il pouvait se rattraper et stopper son geste à quelques centimètres de son partenaire mais son cœur lui disait de se laisser glisser.

- Doucement ma belle ! Brisât le silence à l'extérieur du meuble.

Le corps du brun tombait inexorablement en avant. Son nez toucha celui de Naruto puis il glissa le long de ses narines avant que leurs lèvres se rencontrent d'un chaste baisé. Une seconde, deux…Sasuke savait qu'il ne pouvait rester plus sans éveiller le doute chez son coéquipier et à contre cœur se détacha de sa bouche.

- Désolé !

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire. Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ?

Il effleura de ses doigts ses lèvres en repensant au toucher si doux et au goût fruité de celles de son rival.

Un bruit de coup sur une porte s'éleva dans la pièce qui en une seconde respira le silence absolu.

- Tsunade-Sama, vous êtes là ? Il vous reste encore du travail alors retournait travailler avant que j'appelle des ANBU pour vous sortir de là.

L'Hokage murmurât alors :

- Eclipse-toi par la fenêtre, pour la suite on verra ce soir.

Une minute plus tard, Tsunade ouvrait la porte sur une Suzanne furieuse.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'y vais.

L'Uchiwa resta attentif au moindre bruit pendant quelques instant et une fois certain que l'appartement était vide, il sortit suivit de Naruto.

Sasuke, comme pour faire disparaitre tout malaise ou conversations sur le baiser qu'il venait de lui donner, se tourna vers lui un regard noir dans les yeux.

- On ne trouvera rien ici : on rentre.

- Mais… se défendit le renard.

- On rentre, coupa Sasuke sur un ton froid et sec.

Naruto déglutit mais obéit.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux hommes était revenu au point de départ : la demeure familiale du clan Uchiwa.

Sans un mot, le brun, après avoir avalé une canette de bière, s'éclipsa par la fenêtre sous le regard d'incompréhension de son coéquipier.

Il ne refit surface que sur les coups de vingt deux heures et partit se coucher sans un mot pour son hôte.

Il avait passé tout le reste de la journée à s'entrainer afin d'évacuer sa colère et sa frustration. Sa colère envers lui, envers son manque de sang froid, envers cette partie de son corps qui n'avait pas voulut obéir et qui avait fait rencontrer ces lèvres qu'il désirait tant.

Il s'écroula sur son lit épuisé aussi bien physiquement que moralement et tomba dans les bras de Morphée très rapidement.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par une bonne odeur de café et de pain chaud. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Naruto assit sur son lit, sourire aux lèvres, avec un plateau à la main contenant une tasse de café, un verre de jus d'orange ainsi que deux croissants et deux pains au chocolat.

Il posa son regard interrogateur sur le blond avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir entrainé dans cette histoire hier, répondit le blond à la question muette.

Il déposa alors le plateau sur les genoux de Sasuke qui venait de s'asseoir sur son lit contre le mur avant de disparaître.

Une fois son repas finit et après une bonne douche, le brun rejoignit son partenaire dans le salon.

- C'est cet après midi, on recommence une dernière fois.

L'Uchiwa acquiesça. Ils répétèrent ainsi plusieurs fois chacune des deux danses avant de s'offrir un bon déjeuner.

Quatorze heures pile sonna à l'horloge du village lorsque pénétrèrent dans la salle les quatre ''juges''.

- Vous allez d'abord passer dans l'ordre que j'ai cité il y a une semaine avec le tango puis vous passerez une deuxième fois pour la deuxième danse, expliqua calment Tsunade. Alors Kiba et Hinata en premier.

Les pommettes de la jeune fille se teintèrent de rouge alors que son partenaire collait son corps au sien en lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille en souriant avant de commencer leur chorégraphie. La grâce était le mot qui reflétait au mieux la sensation qui dégageait de ce premier couple. Puis vint donc le tour de Tenten et Neji où un certain malaise entre les deux partenaires était visible suivit de Shikamaru et Shino qui se contentèrent pendant toute la durée du morceau des quatre pas basique. Chôji et Ino qui suivirent arborait un style particulier mais on sentait bien que la jeune fille avait appris à apprécier son partenaire et coéquipier. Pour ce qui fut de Lee et Sakura, la danse fut d'une légèreté sans pareille. On aurait dit que la jeune fille s'envolait entre les bras de Mr gros sourcils, et la rapidité naturelle du jeune homme transformait le tout en un tourbillon passionné de couleur. Et Sakura semblait aux anges, comme plongée dans son élément vital en cette danse vive, douce mais presque violente.

Et enfin, Naruto et Sasuke se présentèrent sur la piste de danse. Ils se collèrent alors l'un contre l'autre sous le regard envieux d'Ino et Sakura.

Puis les notes débutèrent. Au milieu de la chanson, toutes les bouches étaient grandes ouvertes. Les deux hommes, les yeux dans les yeux étaient portés par la musique. C'était d'un gracieux, d'une légèreté, d'une perfection des plus enchanteresses. Pour faire simple : on n'aurait pas dit qu'il dansait sur la musique mais que la musique suivait leurs pas, leurs mouvements. Leur corps soudé puis séparé avant de se re rencontrer, le dos de Naruto d'un mouvement tranchant ramenait contre le torse de son partenaire pour revenir dans une pulsion à son emplacement initial. Des gestes nets et précis en accord avec la mélodie. Le rythme saccadé de la musique se mariait à la perfection avec les gestes coupés et rapides de leur tête, de leurs hanches, de leur corps. Le souffle court, les yeux plissés, frissonnant inconsciemment à chaque contact du corps de l'autre. A la dernière note de musique, Sasuke était pied en avant, une jambe légèrement pliée penché en avant au dessus d'un Naruto couché sur le genou replié de son partenaire. Les yeux dans les yeux, pendant un fragment d'éternité. Ensembles.

Ils se relevèrent alors, reprenant leur souffle sous les yeux exorbités de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Une fois remise de leur émotion, Tsunade reprit :

- Bien. Reprenons du début : Hinata et Kiba.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto et Sasuke retournèrent s'asseoir côte à côte. Les couples défilèrent ainsi de suite jusqu'au tour tant attendu, vu leur première prestation, des deux hommes de l'équipe 7.

Les deux concernés se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la scène. La musique débuta avec les déplacements des deux danseurs sur la piste. Contrairement au premier morceau, la musique se fit rapide et plus entrainante.

Leurs mouvements se firent plus fluides, moins saccadés que leur première prestation. Aucune action n'était de trop et la finesse des gestes avait été calculée à la perfection. Leur regard se cherchait souvent et se trouvait toujours. Par ce simple contact, ils se comprenaient et savaient exactement ce que son partenaire allait faire. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi complices et n'avaient jamais fait un travail d'équipe aussi travaillé, aussi poussé. Sasuke était heureux. Il se prit même à penser n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux qu'en cet instant ! Sentir une osmose parfaite entre l'homme qu'il aimait et lui, lui donnait l'impression de voler. A cet instant plus rien n'était impossible et surtout plus rien n'existait à part Naruto.

Mais la musique dut s'achever et ils finirent par se séparer au grand désespoir du brun.

Tsunade arborait un magnifique sourire qui en disait long sur sa jubilation.

Les quatre sensei sortirent alors de la pièce afin de délibérer tout en demandant aux _candidats_ du concours de rester en ces lieux. Naruto mort de fatigue et assoiffé se dirigeât aux toilettes suivit des yeux par le brun. Trois minutes plus tard, ce dernier emprunta le même chemin que l'homme aux cheveux d'or.

Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes avant que tout redeviennent comme avant. Il savait que plus jamais il n'aurait de moments aussi privilégiés et aussi proches de lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas s'accélérèrent. Il voulait encore sentir sa présence, juste seul tous les deux. Juste une dernière fois avoir un dernier moment privilégié avec lui...avant que Sakura réapparaisse entre eux, avant que leur duo ne disparaisse.

Il pénétra dans la petite pièce où il se rafraichit le visage. Naruto, à quelques mètres de lui, soulageait sa vessie. Lorsqu'il se posa à côté de son coéquipier afin de se laver les mains, il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. L'Uchiwa remarqua l'hésitation de son partenaire.

- Tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

- Heu…oui…enfin je…c'est à propos de hier matin…ce qui s'est passé…quand on était chez le Hokage…réussit à prononcer le renard dont la voix trahissait la gène.

- Tu veux savoir quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

Naruto avala difficilement sa salive.

- Tu aurais…tu avais le temps et…l'espace de te rattraper dans…le placard, répondit dans un souffle le blond dont les yeux fixait un point au sol.

« Il est beaucoup moins idiot que ce qu'il le montre aux autres ! » L'Uchiwa soupira. « De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, qu'il se doute de quelques chose ou qu'il sache la vérité, il aura le même comportement envers moi. »

Sasuke se tourna face à son interlocuteur.

- Tu veux savoir quoi exactement ? Demanda-t-il.

Naruto releva la tête, perdit un instant son regard dans celui de son coéquipier et d'une voix déterminé, il énonça :

- L'as-tu fait exprès ? As-tu fait exprès de m'embrasser ?

Les yeux dans les yeux, le regard d'encre face au regard céruléen. Mais en cet instant tout était différent. Oui, tout !

Les lèvres de Sasuke s'étirèrent pour former un sourire sincère alors que ses doigts se posèrent sur la joue de Naruto qu'il caressa.

Les yeux de Naruto reflétèrent la surprise.

- Sasuke ?

- Oui, Naruto ! Je l'ai fait exprès.

- Pou… pourquoi ? Bégaya le renard.

L'Uchiwa rapprocha son visage de celui de la personne face à lui. Il arrêta ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celle du blond.

- Parce que je t'aime Naruto. Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à la dernière phrase en effleurant les lèvres offertes.

Le blond n'ayant aucune réaction, Sasuke s'éloignât et soupira. Il tourna les talons et prononça à haute voix avant de sortir :

- Je sais que ce ne sera jamais réciproque. J'espère juste que tu n'en parleras pas aux autres, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que Sakura me ferai si elle l'apprenait, finit-il en sortant.

Lorsque l'Uchiwa retourna dans la salle, les ''juges'' n'étaient toujours pas revenu, il alla donc s'asseoir sur une chaise et ferma les yeux.

« Et voilà, tout est finit maintenant ! ».

Il rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit une présence à côté de lui. Naruto s'était assis sur une chaise lui faisant face. Pour la énième fois de la journée, leurs yeux s'affrontèrent.

- Bon, nous avons choisit, cria alors la voix de Tsunade.

Le blond se leva alors pour rejoindre le groupe de ninja mais en passant il prononça :

- Tu te trompes Sasuke, c'est réciproque.

Le détenteur du Sharigan ratant un battement alors que son cerveau avait du mal à analyser la phrase qui venait d'être prononcé. Avait-il bien entendu ? N'avait-il pas rêvé ? Etait-ce bien Naruto qui lui avait dit ça ou le simple fruit de son imagination ?

- Uchiwa Sasuke ? Le sortit de ses réflexions une voix au fond de la salle.

Ce dernier se leva et rejoignit les autres. Il jeta un léger regard à son coéquipier dont le sourire était à son apogée.

- Alors les gagnants sont… amorça l'Hokage.

« Le sourire qu'elle a ne me plait pas du tout ! »

- VOUS TOUS !!

- HEIN ?? S'exclamèrent Naruto, Sakura et Ino en même temps.

« Naruto, tu avais raison ! »

Kakashi reprit avec un petit rictus amusé:

- Il n'y a jamais eu de concours !

- En fait, reprit Tsunade, j'ai remarqué que la cohésion des groupes était pour beaucoup à revoir ainsi avec l'aide des personnes ici présentes nous avons monté ce petit stratagème pour que certaines personnes apprennent à mieux se connaître et surtout se comprendre.

Son regard se posa sur Ino, Choji, Lee, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Naruto et Sasuke.

- Sur ce, on vous laisse, finit-elle en sortant de la pièce suivit des trois autres sensei.

Sans attendre Ino, Sakura et Lee partirent à leur poursuite. Kiba et Hinata s'éclipsèrent pour s'embrasser dans l'appartement de Kiba. Neji interpella une Tenten toute hésitante en disant qu'ils avaient des choses à mettre au clair. Quand à Chôji, Shino et Shikamaru, ils sortirent de la pièce comme si cela ne les touchait pas plus que ça.

Naruto se rapprochât alors de Sasuke sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors tu as besoin d'aide pour remettre tous tes meubles en place dans ton salon ?

Alors il n'avait pas rêvé, Naruto lui avait bien dit que c'était réciproque pourtant sa réponse resta sur un ton froid.

- J'ai pas besoin de toi, baka !

- Eh ! Ne me traite pas de baka, baka ! Bouda le blond.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de l'Uchiwa.

- Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu es en colère, mon renard, susurra-t-il entourant de ses mains son petit ami.

Le concerné rougit en une seconde et bégaya :

- Heu… je… je…

L'Uchiwa coupa court à sa tirade gêné en déposant sa bouche sur celle de son petit ami.

Le blond entrouvrit alors ses lèvres et Sasuke en profita pénétrant sa langue qui commença un ballet langoureux avec celle du blond.

Une fois en manque de souffle, ils se séparèrent front contre front, yeux dans les yeux.

- J'accepte que tu m'aides pour les meubles mais à une condition : que tu sois torse nu ! Enonça le brun en se détachant de Naruto pour prendre la direction de la sortie mains dans les poches.

- NON ! Je refuse ! Hurla-t-il an courant après son rival. A moins que…

- A moins que… répéta l'Uchiwa.

- A moins que toi aussi tu sois torse nu.

- Très bien marché conclu ! Achevât-il en offrant sa main à son futur amant qui la lui serra.

Naruto partit alors devant en courant comme un déjanté sous le regard protecteur et rempli d'amour de Sasuke.

* * *

Owari !!


End file.
